hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 North Indian Ocean cyclone season
Future start This forum is far from beginning, but It will likely be an inactive season here, as always. Not by their standards, but only 4-6 storms, 2-3 cyclones. Ryan1000 01:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) /Betting Pools/ are here. 10L. 22:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Bay of Bengal Welcome to the 2012 North Indian Ocean cyclone season! --Andrew444TalkBlog 15:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) 90B.INVEST Yay!Cy10 00:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) 90B has made landfall in India.Cy10 01:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) And it has dissipated.--Cy10 20:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) 92B.INVEST Sizable invest. 'CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 11:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Made landfall in Bangladesh and is not considered invest. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 19:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 93B.INVEST 1st invest since May, and this looks great on satellite.--Isaac829 14:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Can this become at least a depression? Even last year was more active at this point, and we'll need at least two cyclonic storms in the next two months to even tie 1993 or last year. AndrewTalk To Me 22:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC) : I want to see a season with no storms at all.Isaac829 23:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: It's gone.Isaac829 22:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) 01B.NONAME Depression BOB 01 It's here :( --Isaac829 20:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) AT LONG LAST!!! A DEPRESSION!!! Cheering for Murjan! AndrewTalk To Me 21:33, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Please make landfall quickly, 01B.Isaac829 22:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if it will develop past TD strength. Rather close to land. 'Ryan1000 22:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) It's on land.Isaac829 23:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well. I guess Murjan will come later. AndrewTalk To Me 23:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::De-invested.--Isaac829 22:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::It could've gotten worse :P Isaac829 23:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of BOB 01 Left quite some damage.--Isaac829 19:34, October 12, 2012 (UTC) 01A.MURJAN 95B.INVEST Another one!Isaac829 21:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Deep Depression 01A Yay :) Isaac829 22:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Could this become a cyclonic storm? AndrewTalk To Me 23:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I hope not.Isaac829 00:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Cyclonic Storm Murjan And so the NIO isn't completely dead after all...Ryan1000 16:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Suppose to be the first cyclone to make landfall in Somalia since Deep Depression 03A in 1997.Isaac829 00:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) This doesn't sound good for a place that's suffered a 15 year cyclone drought... AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Somalia hasn't ever seen any devastating storms before, and this one shouldn't be a first. The Arabian Peninsula thought the same...Until Gonu came crashing ashore in 2007. Cyclone Phet of 2010 also caused some damage in Oman and was a second to Gonu in terms of windspeed for strongest Arabian sea storm ever, but it was much less severe than Gonu. The only deadly storms that have struck Africa were from the SWIO. This one should only deliver some light rainfall. Ryan1000 11:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Deep Depression Murjan Dying after landfall.--Isaac829 04:44, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Murjan There goes the first named storm of the year.Isaac829 12:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) 02B.NILAM Cyclonic Storm Nilam Seems like NIO is making a comeback. Ryan1000 17:25, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Didn't expect this one. AndrewTalk To Me 23:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Post-tropical cyclone Nilam Down and out, but remnants may cause flooding. Ryan1000 14:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) 03B.NONAME 98B.INVEST I've been watching this system for the last few days and I must say I'm very impressed by it. 98B is currently a tropical depression, but as of yet no center has it as more then a invest. Supportstorm (talk) 08:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Depression BOB 03 30 mph/1004 mb. Man, what is up with the NIO? After being almost completely dead for nearly 10½ months, just a bit more organization and the third cyclonic storm in less than 25 days will form (if BOB 03 can do it today). AndrewTalk To Me 11:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Deep Depression 03B Almost there...Isaac829 22:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, NIO's coming back a little now. There was a TD that briefly existed in WPac a few days ago, but it did nothing as it died off of southern Vietnam. I've pretty much given up on the Atlantic now. The GFS runs two weeks ago never verified, and now I don't think we'll get any more named storms for the rest of the Atlantic season. This is expected to head southwest and hit India as a tropical storm, not much else though. Ryan1000 03:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I haven`t give up in the Atlantic Ryan I think we could get at least Valerie before all is done.Allanjeffs 04:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually, this storm might die off soon...It's much less organized now and may never become named. There is a chance the front off of the East Coast could take on subtropical or tropical charicteristics and become Valerie Allan, but there are only 10 more days until the Atlantic and Pacific hurricane seasons cease to exist (assuming nothing develops in December). A miracle would have to happen later this week or sometime early next week for us to get to Valerie. But I'm not really counting on it. Ryan1000 03:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 03B And out.Isaac829 23:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Arabian Sea 91A.INVEST It's the remnants of 90B.Cy10 12:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Long gone.Cyclone10 21:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Really Cy10... you didn't have to do that. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:44, June 21, 2012 (UTC) 04A.NONAME Tropical Cyclone 04A Another storm to make landfall in Somalia.--Isaac829 02:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) 30 mph/1004 mb. When was the last time two depressions made landfall in Somalia in one year? AndrewTalk To Me 03:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. Anyway, now a deep depression.Isaac829 00:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Recently slammed into Somalia with the little convection it has left in it. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 19:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 04A Gone.--Isaac829 21:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Why so dead? After noticing that it is currently October 6 (UTC wise), and that not even a depression has been able to come together, I have been wondering what has been causing this lack of activity. Last year was quiet enough, but this is probably the first season since 1993 to not have any tropical cyclone at this point (The first depression formed on November 8 that year). Does anyone have an explanation for this unusually long lasting quiet period? (BTW, I posted this question here because it relates to the NIO activity) --AndrewTalk To Me 00:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what is with the NIO right now, but it must be the lack of MJO for the entire season. If we don't get any more storms the rest of this year, it might be the first tropical cyclone season in history to never have a single named storm form in the entire season. Not even one. Ryan1000 22:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Preliminary Reports They are out. Isaac829 21:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) they are really quick.sadly the NHC are not that quick :(Allanjeffs 21:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC)